Celestial Nigh
by Dracious
Summary: No family or place to call home while living with constant fear of being hunted down like an animal. The universe is a cold unforgiving place to anyone unprepared to handle it. When pushed into a corner most people fight back and sometimes those few that fight back force others to as well, but what do you do when that effort tips the universe out of order and fires spread?


Celestial Nigh

Chapter 1: Animalistic hatred

A lonely, abandoned forest entrapping all who enter with shadows of foreboding intentions as the whistling howl of wind hurriedly rushes throughout the forest's bowls. Animals lie silent as if terrified too cause any audible sounds to give away their locations as the babbling streams go about un-phased by the eerie tension charged air. Leaves crackle hesitantly over mist covered ruins of stone as small hints of metallic shimmers can be picked out between the shadows of leaves above the overbearing trees embrace. From the depths of the rubble the mist subsides revealing a dark, saddened figure beginning to stir to life. An insisting breeze causes the hood over the figures face to flap lightly until flipping it back over the persons head as if insisting to reveal its owners face. Long brown hair erupts from beneath lying atop the once placed hood swaying gently in the breeze. Bright gold eyes pierce out through the shaded, mist induced wood with an unfaltering glare like that of a prowling animal. The ridge of the person's nose bared a large scar placed horizontal underneath the owner's eyes. A light beard wrapped itself around the figures jaw line forming a slight goatee leading up to the pair of lips above it. Pointed sharp canine teeth stealthily hide behind the slightly parted lips belonging to the hunched over person as his black clothes rustled ever so seldom in the forest's enclosure. Fuzzy canine-like ears twitched toward every little sound atop the person's head in full attention to any disturbance in the area.

Just as the figure was about to stand up a sound could be heard rushing towards his direction as the cracking of underbrush and dead leaves rang out to his canine ears. Rising up quickly at the ready a voice could be heard out through the maze-like trees softly at first but quickly growing loader as it grew closer. "_Mordecai… _Mordecai… **Mordecai!...**" The voice cried out drawing the figures full attention now as he started to move towards the direction of the voice. It was a soft, sweet sounding voice that Mordecai knew well but it sounded as though the owner belonging to it sounded very distressed. "**AHHHH! **HELP ME MORDECAI!" The voice screamed very close now as Mordecai crouched down to began running on all fours as his dog-like tail now trailed behind him maintaining his balance as he darted between trees and shrubs. "Just give up Nymira! It's no point in running our boss paid good money for you to give you a good life and this is how you repay him!?" Another voice rang out aside from Nymira's own distressed screaming closing in on her at a pretty fast pace.

"N-no please! I don't wanna go back! P-please!" Nymira cried out now with a weak plea as the stamina she had was quickly leaving her until her legs gave way causing her to collapse to the ground. Mordecai finally closed in on her cutting past a tree to see Nymira's body lie breathing heavily on the forest floor trying to catch her breath. Nymira was a small, young girl of a harpy-like race known as the Avinas one of the former ruling races until the Bihews arrived. She noticed Mordecai approach giving him a half-hearted smile too tired to make one in earnest. She had a gentle loving face with kind honest eyes of bright amber in color. Smooth plush lips of the softest pink as her long feathery plume of amber hair ran down her back as two separate bundles ran over her shoulders. She had wings but as Mordecai looked closely they seemed to be broken an unable to be used for flight as she attempted too flap them painfully causing her to cringe in pain. Her body was somewhat small but she had a nice figure as her race was known to be of light builds due to their avian ancestry.

She wore a shoulder-less top clasped in the middle and from the neck down to her thighs was a spandex material body suit as a knee length loincloth covered her lower half. She had tail feathers like that of a bird with two elongated fathers which turned from amber to bright gold as her forearms had light scales up into more feathers all the way up to half her bicep. Talons adored her feet and hands but were well maintained. "M-Mordecai…? I didn't think you heard me calling out to you… eheheh…" Nymira muttered weakly as Mordecai rushed over to her side placing his hands on her wings gently feeling the places where the bones have been broken making her clench away from his touch slightly. Mordecai let go as he reached over to pick her small body up until her limp body rested in his arms as she looked him wearily in the face with a weak smile. "Just lie still and I'll…" As Mordecai began to speak an energized bullet rushed past his face hitting the tree behind him as Mordecai jumped to the side Nymira still in his arms. "I advise you to drop the boss's property and back away unless you wish to die early!" The voice from before shouted coming out from behind the forested cover of shadows gun taking the lead as the Nymira's pursuer emerged through the woods. It was a somewhat rough looking man around six feet in height, bald, with an unkempt beard and dirty grass and soil stained clothes. Judging by the dirtiness of his attire he seemed to be bounty hunter which was common in these parts do to slave trade enterprise. "I said drop her!" The man shouted once again keeping his distance close enough to fire his gun accurately but far enough away to avoid retaliation.

"I won't warn you again…!?" The man slowed in his speech at he looked Mordecai in the face then the man's gaze wondered off as realization overtook him. "T-those ears… and that tail… that unfaltering glare of gold…!?" The man's face grew pale as he realized what he had gotten himself into fear now welling up from within him. "Y-y-you're the beast of the forest!" The man's grip on his gun wavered in terror as Mordecai stared him down the unmistakable fear screaming behind the man's eyes. "If you know who I am then I suggest you drop the gun and leave before I become angered more then I already am…" Mordecai warned in a threateningly low tone as slight snarls could be heard between words as he spoke.

"But, if I don't bring her back with me the boss will…!" The man's confidence clearly dropping as he tried to reason with himself more than towards the angry beast holding the young Avinas girl in his arms across from him. "I don't like your kind as is and I'm offering you to leave with your life, that's more than most get… so I suggest that you shut the fuck up and leave before I decide to kill you anyways!" Mordecai snarled in anger as his blood began to boil at the sight of the man who quickly holstered his gun backing away slowly until he turned to run in a full sprint back the way he came. "Heheh… what a coward!" Nymira said giggling to herself still in Mordecai's arms as she looked up with an innocent smile to meet his gaze back at her. "So what exactly happened to you anyways Nymira? And why was that guy chasing you?" Mordecai inquired turning around to carry her back with him too his ruined village that he resided in. "W-well… my guardians I lived with since I was little hit a hard spot because of the economic state of supply trading lately and well…" Nymira trailed off her former bright amber eyes growing dim and saddened as she recalled the event in her mind.

"We were about to lose our house… we didn't even have much food at the time, and then Samael the international C.E.O of our planets trading bureau paid our family a visit… He said if they would allow him to take custody of me he would pay them a handsome sum in credits because of my races rarity…" Nymira stopped as tears began to form into her gentle pained eyes as she continued her story with forced interest. "To my surprise my parents agreed to the ordeal without me even having any say-so in it at all… I was told to pack some clothes while Samael and my parents finalized the payment but I refused… I tried to plea to my mother and father but they just knocked me to the ground saying do as I was told… I never felt so alone and worthless throughout my whole time on this world… I always thought I was a good daughter… I did all I could to please them and yet they… they… ugh ugh…" Nymira began to cry shivering every so often as she bit her lip tightly trying to hold her composure as best she could. Mordecai looked at her lost for words as he pulled her closer to him placing his forehead against hers to look her in the eyes as the gesture took her by surprise.

"No more tears… it's not your fault, don't blame yourself for their shortcomings…" Mordecai spoke slowly as Nymira's tears soon subsided as if his words wiped away the tears as well as the pain and replaced it with pride and confidence. Nymira's smile quickly returned as he pulled his face away from hers as she reached out placing her arms around his neck in a firm joyful hug. "Everyone in town is afraid of you Mordecai… but I think you're a very caring person just… misunderstood is all…" Nymira stated releasing Mordecai from her hug as she managed to get a hidden smile from Mordecai's lips. "Ya think so huh…? I don't dislike anyone but those worthless Bihews that plague the galaxy like un-killable roaches…!" Mordecai clarified as the mist of the forest eased apart and the structural ruins of Mordecai's home eased into view. "But enough about this… first, we have to get you fixed up before anything…" Mordecai explained as Nymira painfully tried to flap her broken wings unintentionally making her seize up once again.

Mordecai approached his living quarters which seemed to the be the only building with a roof or even walls left on it for that matter. The dim light from the moons outside dimly lit the interior revealing nothing of interest besides a rickety bed, old wooden table, and some makeshift weights. "I'm gone put you down now." Mordecai told Nymira as he sat her on the bed gently as not to bump into her broken appendages. "Ok turn around and sit upright so I can see exactly where your wings are broken…" Mordecai ordered as Nymira politely obliged turning carefully around to give Mordecai a better view. Mordecai placed his hand tenderly on her left wing feeling it until he felt the spot where the bones didn't line up properly. After that he did the same to the right studying exactly how it should be as to how it was. "Hmm… well thankfully there not broken but rather dislocated… however, it's going to hurt regardless… so I'd say grab something and brace yourself…" Mordecai said offering advice as Nymira quickly grabbed the foot of the bed tightly and tensed up without a word.

"Ok here I go…" Mordecai warned as he grabbed her left wing in both hands opposite sides of the dislocated joints firmly. Nymira bit her lip as pain began to set in just as Mordecai started to flex forcing the bones back together until a loud ***pop*** echoed through the air. "AHHH-AHhh-ahh…!" Nymira shouted out in pain jumping away from Mordecai grasp as he now fixed left wing curled over her left side as if to protect her. After she calmed down she returned back to Mordecai who prepared to grab her still dislodged right wing. "Ok, ready?" Mordecai asked as Nymira shook her head hesitantly not wanting to really feel that kind of pain again but knowing she had too. Mordecai grasped it more gentle this time forcing the bones back where it belonged as it went ***pop*** making Nymira scream once again. She now flapped uncontrollably in pain until it subsided soon after as she calmed down. "S-sorry… it really hurt ya-know…" Nymira muttered blushing in embarrassment at how childish she was acting not looking Mordecai in the face. "I understand… at least it wasn't broken it could have been worse." Mordecai stated plainly trying to assure her to be at least glad for that fact alone as it could have been a lot harder then popping some bones back in place.

"I suppose your right…" Nymira's usual smile returned as she slid off the bed stretching her wings until she clinched suddenly from a sharp pain still residing from them. "It'll be a little while before they stop hurting completely along with some minor swelling and bruising." Mordecai told her as she nodded in compliance her beautiful amber wings glittering in the moonlight. "How did you dislocate them anyways?" Mordecai asked questionably as Nymira spun around facing him as she began to tell him how it all happened. "Well after Samael bought me I was in my room crying as I was packing clothes then I thought, maybe I can run away… Just as I was opening the window to fly out one of Samael's cohorts came into the room and saw what I was doing.

He shouted at me to stop as he ran towards me as I jumped out the window just as I caught flight I felt something grab my feet holding me down. I looked back and saw the man had me by the feet and I struggled to brake free until I pulled him out the window with me. I toppled with him to the ground landing on my back while the man was knocked unconscious I dislocated my wings in the process." Nymira explained running her hands over her wing tips lovingly as she smoothed out the feathers gently with care. "After which I managed to get to my feet and run out of the city to the nearby forest then I remembered you lived here when I was younger… I think I was around twelve at the time when I was adventuring alone in the forest. That was when I found your ruined village… and then I met you…" Nymira looked away bashfully not wanting to look Mordecai in the eyes as she continued her story. "You looked so sad… your eyes so full of anger and sadness… I was so little and naïve as I walked humbly up to you and asked why you were so sad… you bluntly glared at me saying leave me alone. I just kept on bothering you until you finally told me… What can I do to make you go away? I just laughed and said to smile for me." Nymira paused for a minute as she noticed Mordecai give a slight smirk for a moment as he leaned against an adjacent shaking his head. "I laughed so hard when you did that cheesy smile… it looked like it almost killed you to do it… heheheh." Nymira laughed as she visualized the event making her smile all the more as Mordecai just closed his eyes trying to forget.

"I left saying goodbye but once every week I would bring you flowers and food I made for you to try… you acted like you didn't like me around but you never got mad or showed out at me for it…" Nymira looked away to the open doorway as her eyes glittered under the moons embrace. "When I ran from my home I just remembered you and somehow I knew you would be there… like I dunno… call it woman's intuition or whatever you like… it's been how long? Like, six years since my last visit…" Nymira stopped suddenly as she heard Mordecai scuffling some things around behind her making her turn abruptly. "I guess it's not such a bad thing to have good memories about some things…" Mordecai muttered as he pulled out an old book with paper pages as he opened it carefully to reveal a flower preserved perfectly between the sheets. "That's!" Nymira managed to say as she gasped looking up to Mordecai who nodded his head and another big smile washed over Nymira face. "The first flower you ever brought to me as a gift even though I kept trying to run you off… heh…" Mordecai closed the book once again placing it back beneath the worn bed from wince it came.

"I can't believe you actually kept…!" Nymira started to speak but her stomach took over for her as she rubbed her tummy half heartedly. "Hungry… huh, well I would fix you something but I'm kinda out of food at the moment and I doubt you want anything raw hahahah!" Mordecai joked as he walked past her out of his hut motioning her to follow him. "I guess we'll have to go into the city for something to eat then wont we? But first we need to give you something to hide those wings and arms of yours otherwise you'll stick out like a sore thumb." Mordecai told her as he walked around his house moving some old wood and debris to reveal an old trunk. Mordecai opened it up to show some clothes as well as weapons, medicines, and other odd trinkets. Mordecai pulled out an old cloak handing it over to Nymira who took it unquestionably.

Nymira flapped it open observing it closely as she tucked her wings in close to her body as she slid the sleeves over her arms pulling the hood over her head. "Hmm… seems to fit you just fine…" Mordecai stated shaking his head in approval as he closed the chest recovering it once again. "Just follow me don't talk to anyone and keep your head low… do this and everything should be fine ok?" Mordecai explained as Nymira nodded in agreement just when Mordecai began his walk into the forest once again. "Personally I hate that fucking city… it reeks of completely of them…" Mordecai grumbled to himself smashing his left fist into the adjacent palm of his right hand. "Hmm…? You mean the Bihews don't you…? You really hate them don't you Mordecai?" Nymira asked out of curiosity making Mordecai give her a solemn scowl as he started to answer her inquiry. "Hate isn't even the word I would use… when they came to our planet they took everything… my Mother, Father, Family, Friends, and also… those two as well… it's more of an unquenchable lust of insurmountable rage that calls to me every time I see one of those Bihews…" Mordecai closed his eyes as he took a deep breath trying to move on from his past and back into the present. "I-I'm sorry Mordecai… I-I didn't mean too…" Nymira hastily began to say as Mordecai just shook his head in apology as he continued to walk onward.

For a time as the walk continued neither Mordecai nor Nymira spoke as the maze of trees entrapped the two in darkness until the lights of the city cut through the leaves of the trees. The light illuminated the ground as well as all the areas around it in an almost blinding glow. Mordecai pulled his hood over his head once again as he folded his tail underneath his clothing as not to draw attention of the city's residents. Nymira double checked to make sure nothing of her non Bihew appendages were in view to anyone who looked her way. "Remember just as I said keep your head down and talk to nobody, just leave the talking to me." Mordecai instructed as the entrance of the towering industrial maze grew bigger and bigger with each step the two took. "Ok Mordecai… understood…" Nymira spoke softly to allow Mordecai to know she understood his orders he had instructed to her. Mordecai knew the city's streets well as he would take jobs for food and money from bounty hunting and other miscellaneous things. He hated the city wholeheartedly and despised its main line source of income being slavery. Mordecai looked towards Nymira with a downhearted sadness as she was unaware of his gaze.

The two entered the city's limit as the bustle of the city folk could be heard everywhere within the confines of the buildings. Mordecai moved quickly to the right side of the nearest street with Nymira quickly returning to his side giving her a sense of anxiety. Mordecai could feel Nymira was slightly scared as she walked almost so close to him she was almost bumping into him. "Calm yourself… you have nothing to be worried about… I'm with you…" Mordecai reassured her as she gave a gentle smile towards him grabbing his arm with hers. Mordecai looked at her questionably as she intertwined his arm with hers pulling herself closer to him. "Hope you don't mind… This kinda puts me more at ease as funny as this sounds…" Nymira muttered timidly no longer looking Mordecai in the eyes as she cast her head downwards at her feet.

Mordecai didn't answer but he didn't pull himself away from her but rather gave in and let her have her moment. The Mordecai and Nymira could both feel the eyes of Bihew's watching them as they passed by looking on from afar causing an uneasy feeling amongst the two. The towering forest of metal seemed to go on continuously with no end as street after street passed by the deeper Mordecai led into the confines of this maze. "Just a little further and we'll be at the only place I can call safe in this entire city… For out kind anyways…" Mordecai trailed off as he noticed a single Bihew approaching from further down the road towards them. With a better look Mordecai noticed he was not a citizen but part of city security and Nymira's grip on his arm tightened substantially. "M-Mordecai, it's the man who tried to stop me from running away inside my room when I was trying to run away." Nymira muttered hesitantly as she pushed even closer against Mordecai as if trying to hide her body with his.

The man quickly approached obviously wishing to speak too Mordecai and Nymira due to his locked gaze the closer he grew. "Excuse me, sir? Do you mind if I can have a word with you and your companion for a second?" The man asked firmly as if to force a yes as he was clearly not going to take no for an answer. "Sigh… go on…" Mordecai responded annoyed at this unwanted interruption that he clearly wanted to avoid from the start. "Good… good… um, would you mind removing your hoods I'd like to at least speak to you both face to face if I may?" Mordecai stiffened making Nymira tighten as well at the question pressed at them both making the air heavy around them. "I'd really rather not… I'm not feeling too well… wouldn't want you getting sick… *Cough, Cough*" Mordecai bluffed uneasily as Nymira quickly agreed sniffling to enhance the bluff making the officer make a somewhat conflicted face. "I-I see… very well… my name is Gerald, I'm currently looking for an escaped Avinas that may still be in the area. Her name is Nymira, about 5'5, amber colored feathers… you haven't happened to see her have you?" Gerald asked firmly looking towards Nymira as she tried to position herself further away from him. "No, not that I know of… Avinas are quite rare and I know I'm not lucky enough to come across one…" Mordecai answered plainly as Gerald's gaze started to trail at Nymira who was growing more and more anxious.

Mordecai knew Gerald was growing suspicious from Nymira's unorthodox behavior as she kept pushing away from Gerald the closer he got to her. "Miss, you haven't seen this woman… have you…?" Gerald inquired forcefully as Nymira forced out a weak but audible no, but that didn't seem to cause Gerald to back off fully. "Is that right… well thank you for your time…" Gerald finally eased up of Nymira looking at Mordecai once again as he nodded abruptly walking around the two and continued down the path he was traveling. Nymira didn't ease up until Gerald was completely out of sight. "You almost gave us away with your squirming…!" Mordecai growled warning her about the trouble she almost caused as she sunk into her hood not wanting to look at him. "I-I'm sorry I just…" Nymira stopped herself as Mordecai patted her on the head with his freehand giving her a smirk. "I understand, but you have to toughen up or that could have caused us a big problem…" Mordecai calmly told Nymira as if encouraging her to be more independent of herself and a faint smile returned once again.

"It's only a little more and we'll be able to get something to eat and relax for a little while." Mordecai assured Nymira who finally loosened her grip on Mordecai's arm easing up moving back to his side once again. People quickly rush by about their lives as Mordecai pulls Nymira along the shadowy sides of the towering constructs. The deeper the two ventured the heavier the air became thick with the greed and corrupted business practices carried on throughout the city's confines. Mordecai lead around the corner of the main road leading into the consumer sector of the city's walls. Large overbearing building quickly grew smaller until it was all sorts of stores and retailers urging people to buy their wares. "Where exactly are we going anyways Mordecai?" Nymira asked politely starting to have trouble keeping up with Mordecai pace that started to pick up ever since they entered the area around the shops. "It's a pub as well as a good source of information and work for me as well." Mordecai answered now pointing at an adjacent building that was about the size of a small grocery mart. Nymira looked at it closely as it came better into view revealing huge tented windows and shiny metal exterior. The Sign outside the complex read, The Last Supper over a large holographic display moving over the screen to be replaced with deals and specials.

Mordecai and Nymira approached the pub as the exterior doors hissed open only to expose the darker confines within. Nymira looked at Mordecai who nodded to her encouragingly as the two walked inside and the doors closed behind them. The inside was dark and the only light was coming from the bar and the booths scattered about with people seated eating here and there. The floors had blood red carpet as small holographic lights lit up the rows and isles throughout. The bar was rather fancy with full automated menu functions and an obscene alcohol selection behind the counter. All on glowing glass shelves making the bottles glow in a rainbow of colors and shades. Nymira noticed a large mountain of a man with a big burly beard and a large overly happy smile. He wore a rather nice suit that jutted outwards from him round protruding belly that showed he clearly ate hearty meals. His happy expression seemed to be sincere as Mordecai lifted his hood slightly showing the man his face. The bartender's smile grew even larger as he noticed who it was and he quickly gestured to Mordecai to follow him. Nymira looked on as she followed the two around the bar towards the back as the bartender looked around hesitantly then looked at Nymira as she looked back at him. The bartender gave Mordecai a confused and conflicted stare as Mordecai waved him off and the man shook his head abruptly after.

The bartender reached over against the wall pushing in a small indention next to a small seam along the wall that looked like the rest of the walls designs. A soft click suddenly popped as part of the wall hissed open and the men quickly rushed inside with Mordecai and Nymira right behind. The door closed and the bartender clicked it closed locking it once again. "Heheheh, so Mordecai what brings you around here at this time o day eh!?" The bartender insistently asked looking for an answer as he walked away from the door into the interior of the hidden room.

"An with a female of all things heheheh! Never thought you even bothered with that sort of thing… but aside that…" The bartender stopped mid sentence turning around to look towards Nymira holding out his hand in her direction. "I didn't catch your name little lady, mine is Issac… and yours?" Issac asked politely awaiting an answer as Nymira noticed Mordecai remove his hood and she quickly did the same. Nymira looked up into Issac's eyes with a bashful smile before holding out her avian like hand. Issac Issac quickly took her talon filled hand into both his hands as he looked at her face smile idiotically. "My my… what a cute little beauty you are my dear…" Issac flirted as Mordecai motioned to Issac to move along as the small corridor was too small for all of this commotion. "Can we move along already? We're both hungry and this hallway is too small for all of this." Mordecai muttered slightly annoyed as Issac released Nymira's hand and followed suit as Mordecai passed him leading into a large room with only about two or three other people inside. "Mordecai, what is this place and why is it hidden?" Nymira asked confused as she noticed the other people inside this room looked like slaves of non Bihew races. "It's a safe haven for our kind… the enslaved and rejected members of the bihew society." Mordecai answered with a downhearted answer as he looked on at the scared looks of the others in the room.

"Nothing to fear my dear this place is a hub of peace for those on the run… as long as you stay here you can eat, sleep, bathe, and relax at your leisure!" Issac pointed out motioning the two to sit down at a booth in the back at the corner away from everyone else. The room was more like a lounge then a hub as it had hologram televisions and games scattered about as well as food storages and bathrooms. "You mind making us something to eat Issac?" Mordecai asked holding out a credit device as Issac took is soon after nodding in agreement. "Very well, what would you like miss?" Issac asked looking at her once again as she pondered idly thinking of what she would like. "Hmm, I don't really know… and I'm broke at the moment…" Nymira looked distraught as she reached into her pockets to only feel emptiness. "Hahaha, worry not my dear as if I would charge you for it… now Mordecai on the other hand…" Issac waved the credit card in the air teasingly only making Mordecai give him a glare. "Ok then, surprise me!" Nymira answered looking lively once again making Issac chuckle as he walked away leaving the two alone.

"Sorry for being so much trouble Mordecai…" Nymira muttered as Mordecai had a stern faced glare towards her which snapped him out of it as he realized it. "N-no, I'm not mad at you or anything I just… hate being in this town, it makes me uneasy like I've always got to be on guard here…" Mordecai remarked looking away at one of the hologram screens at the back wall of the room. Nymira returned a gentle smile and went back to what she was doing readjusting her hair and reorganizing her attire.

Mordecai looked on at the screen as a news bulletin showed up drawing Mordecai's attention even more the Bihew news reporter began the report. "Just in, citizens of Brackenridge are advised to stay indoors as the rumored beast of the wood outside Brackenridge is rumored to be inside the city at this time, but no news as to if that claim is true or not until further investigation. If you see anyone out of the ordinary contact your local security division at this number…" The reported went on as Mordecai's disposition changed as the reporter finished the announcement. "What's wrong Mordecai?" Nymira asked noticing the look on Mordecai's face causing her to grow worried as he just sat in thought. "This isn't good… they think I'm in town… and if that's the case then…" Mordecai trailed on just as Issac returned with two plates of food placing it down on the table leaving Mordecai's credit card next to his bowl. Mordecai's plate held a large slab of meat fried and marinated in sauce with potatoes and melted cheese over the top. Nymira had a elaborate salad with dressing and fruit full of bright colors with a soft sweet smell emanating from it. "Heheh… thank you Issac, I hope it tastes as good as it looks!" Nymira complimented taking the utensils beside the bowl before digging into it making her eyes glitter as the salad touched her tongue.

Mordecai didn't wish to bother her as she ate and he took his utensils as well cutting into the meat taking a small bite himself. Issac waved them off leaving the room to enjoy their food so he wasn't the unwanted third wheel. Mordecai's eyes returned to the hologram once again as something else caught his ears. "In other news, an escaped Avinas named Nymira is actively being searched for as we speak. A bounty is out for anyone who brings her in unharmed as of this time; she has bright amber feathers and is around eighteen years of age, if you see her please let security know immediately!" The reporter continued as Mordecai looked over at Nymira who didn't seem to hear the report because she was too busy enjoying her food. Mordecai shrugged off his issues and went back to eating his plate that was still steaming hot. Issac left the private room returning to the front back up at the bar just a man entered the establishment. "Excuse me sir, my name is Gerald and I was wondering if you seen two people in hooded robed attire? One male one female, about 5'8 for the male and 5'5 for the female?" Gerald asked moving up against the bar as Issac gave a hesitant smile at his questions.

"Nope, haven't seen anyone along those lines if I remember correctly!" Issac lied behind his big smile as Gerald gave him a conflicted look making Issac slightly unsteady. "Is that right… well, I have reports of people reporting seeing these two enter here about half an hour ago…" Gerald stated leaning over the counter looking Issac in the eyes with a slight hint of irritation. "If you're lying to me and these reports are accurate… you are hiding one of the biggest criminals in all of Brackenridge… as well as an escaped slave to not just anyone but Samael himself…" Gerald clarified taping his fingers onto the table in emphasis on the gravity of what he was saying to Issac. "Not only is this a huge offense if you are lying but it holds the penalty of death along with a huge fine for both fugitives…" Gerald stated while awaiting an answer from the ever growing fear in Issac's eyes that began to betray his words.

Issac muttered to himself trying to decide if he would give them up or continue to play dumb. Gerald reached into his pocket and pulled a communicator free opening it up as he began to type in some things Issac couldn't make out. Issac looked on as the communicator screen clicked to life as two figures could be seen over the screen, however Issac couldn't make out what they looked like besides the obvious feminine body structure of the two. "This is Gerald, I'm just having a friendly talk with Mr. Issac here… He was just telling me where our criminal and runaway right… isn't that right… Issac…?" Gerald asked threateningly as the doors to the pub hissed open revealing the two figures on Gerald's communicator. The one on the left was a woman about 6'0 with an accented curvy body with E sized breasts large well toned thighs and a beautifully sculpted face with lush eyelashes pouting lips and soft curved chin she had long beautiful black hair that had a purple sheen as the light reflected off of it. Her eyes were purple but dull and lifeless as if she was dead to the world. Her skin was pale and flawless as if it were made of porcelain giving her a soft glow that accented her hairs sheen nicely. She had large black canine like ears and a long fluffy black tail that stayed motionless as her lower back length hair flowed slightly with the airflow around her. Most of her body was covered in a one piece skintight jumpsuit from her neck to her wrists and ankles. The jumpsuit was black with little nodules on different parts of the body for some reasons unknown.

The woman to the right of the first looked almost exactly like the other but unlike the paleness of her counterpart this one was dark tan almost a light bronze color. With lifeless blue eyes that reflected no light at all but rather seemed to absorb it. Her hair was long and white with a silver blue sheen that she had part of it pulled over her shoulder around her neck as it lay between her breasts. Just like the other this one had canine like ears and a tail as well but was white rather than black. Unlike the other however, this one's jumpsuit was white with nodules in the same spots as the others. They looked so similar it was almost as if they were twins by the looks of it and yet they looked different as if that wasn't the case. Issac looked on as Gerald clicked his fingers to get his attention once again. "You see those two… they are here to apprehend these two with or without your consent… now either you tell us where they are or…" Gerald jutted his head in a motion causing the two woman to walk over to each side of the bar counter. "We find them ourselves and you die for wasting my time…" Gerald threatened Issac who was clearly at his wits end and finally gave in to Gerald's demands. "In… In the back, in a secret room… *sigh* that's where they're at…" Issac muttered making Gerald smile happily as he lifted himself off the counters edge clapping his hands.

"You did a smart thing Issac… however, you seriously wasted my time… and for that…" Gerald reached into his jacket pulling out a pistol pointing it towards Issac who quickly raised his hands in the air. "W-wait, please…!" Issac shouted as Gerald pulled the trigger and with a loud crack Issac fell up against the back alcohol counter brain matter splattered about it as he fell to the floor. "I don't like to be made to wait…" Gerald mumbled as the people inside the pub began to scream and run for the exit making Gerald laugh aloud.

"What was that!? A gunshot!?" Mordecai shouted his ears twitching around to pinpoint the sound as Nymira's expression grew worried. "Nymira stay here! I'm gonna check it out stay here!" Mordecai shouted jumping up from the table and rushing towards the exit of the hidden back room making sure Nymira didn't follow him. Mordecai pushed the door open slamming it shut behind him as he quickly looked around at the pub now devoid of anyone from his view. Mordecai walked slowly around the back closer to the front of the pub as some noise was still emanating from around the bar area further up front. "*clap… clap… clap* well well… looks like he was lying after all… glad to meet you face to face forest demon… or should I say Mordecai…?" Gerald chuckled walking out from in front of the bar area with a gleeful smile over his face. "Heheheh, not only do I get to capture you but also I get to reclaim my bosses runaway bird your protecting back there…" Gerald said plainly as Mordecai got ready to fight him if need be which only made Gerald laugh even more. "You don't think me stupid enough to actually fight you do ya? I know for a fact what you're capable of and yet I still find it funny how you and Nymira thought I actually bought that shitty bluff you tried to pull on me back there… but no, you won't fight me… you'll fight them…" Gerald stepped to the side as the two woman walked out from where Gerald emerged from still side by side.

"Is he the one Gerald…?" The one with black hair asked bluntly not letting her gaze leave Mordecai's as the other one began to speak as well. "He matches all known descriptions… it is undoubtedly the fugitive Mordecai… aka the woodland beast…" The white haired one responded before Gerald could answer and both the woman stepped forward readying a rather primal-like battle stance. Mordecai looked on as shock took him over at the sight of these two females before him. Canine ears and tails as well as claws and canine-like sabers as they're gaze reminded Mordecai of his very own. "How cans this be, they're Lycantians just like myself but I thought I was the only one left in this wretched world…" Mordecai thought to himself dumbfounded and confused as he looked on at the two before him. Mordecai looked on not knowing how to take this as a scent in the air brushed past his nose and he took it in wholeheartedly. "T-this scent… I know it…?" Mordecai looked at their faces once again and realization hit him heavily as he recalled the scent.

"I-it can't be… w-what… no…? I thought… both… dead…!?" Mordecai stammered on ranting adversely as he grew even more conflicted in his predicament. "Hahah! I thought you would have that kind of reaction hahahah! That's why I brought them you dumbass!" Gerald laughed insanely as the two women crouched down like an animal ready to chase down it's pray. Before Mordecai could speak again the two women rushed towards him at blinding speed taking him from both sides. The white haired one attempted to kick Mordecai behind the knees and the black haired one attempted to slash Mordecai's face in an almost unison assault. Mordecai snapped out of his mindless muttering as he shifted his body quickly turning to grab the leg of the white haired woman. Mordecai quickly raised his right hand up to his face to catch the black haired woman's hand in his. Mordecai grunted as their attack had some serious power backing it due to their Lycantian origin like Mordecai himself.

Mordecai grunted and his body's muscles shivered as he tried to resist the two forces being applied to him at once. "S-snap out of it you two! I know it is you two… I know it!" Mordecai growled trying to push the two women away from him, but to no avail regardless of his attempt. The Black haired woman was trying to force Mordecai to release her captured hand that Mordecai had locked in place. The woman used her free hand to grab Mordecai by the throat clamping down on his windpipe, causing him to gag. Mordecai tried not to give in but his oxygen was quickly fading and the woman's grip was only getting worse. Everything began to grow blurry until Mordecai released his hold on them both to focus on removing the Black haired woman's crushing hold on his neck. Mordecai quickly grabbed her arm with both hands pulling it away as her nails dug into his skin drawing blood. "Gasp… ahh… ahh!" Mordecai gasped heavily sucking in as much air as he could in the moment of diversion between the commotions. As he gasped at the air around him the white haired woman took the chance to land her previous blow from before. She repositioned herself until she spun around sweep kicking Mordecai in the calves causing him to topple over to the floor. Before Mordecai could realize what happened to him the white haired female followed through with her sweep as she rose her leg straight up high into the air. Mordecai tried to block but he was slightly dazed and couldn't react fast enough. The woman's foot shot downwards like a guillotine slamming into Mordecai stomach buckling him over from the impact. Mordecai rolled over slightly as food began to work its way up from his stomach. Mordecai although in pain tried to hold it down until a little bit forced its way from between his lips splattering on the floor in a small puddle. Mordecai noticed someone walk in front of his line of vision fazing in and out, as he weakly looked up the black hair female looking down at him with a lifeless expression.

The woman reached down grabbing Mordecai by his hoods collar pulling him up until he was face to face with her. The woman brought her other hand into Mordecai's line of sight as she balled it up into a fist. Mordecai clinched for impact just as the fist smashed into his face over and over again. Blood began to drip from Mordecai's nose and lips as the assault ceased to halt. Mordecai's consciousness faded more and more from the repeated impacts he was enduring on his body. The woman halted as Mordecai struggled to fight back moving his arms up to cover his face. Mordecai waited another blow but it didn't come, instead he felt like he was moving in place. Mordecai relinquished his guard as he did indeed noticed he was moving but not of his own choice. The woman was running with him towards the bar at the center of the pub adjacent to Gerald who was laughing at the situation. The woman jerked Mordecai forward crashing him into the glass bar throwing him through it. Glass shattered everywhere as a loud thud could be heard on the other side towards the floor. As the glass settled Mordecai heap of a body lay limp on the floor twitching every so often. "All what's matter Mordecai…!? Don't want to hurt your pretty little former friends? Hmm? Samael told me if it was indeed you that was here with the little bird to bring these two with me! I'm sure Vanet and Rennae don't mind harming you at all tho…! Before you say it… yes… yes I know the three of you were very close to each other when you were little…!" Gerald snickered aloud clapping his hands in a playful teasing manner as Vanet and Rennae returned to each of his sides.

"They make quite good pets… if you train them right that is! Although they do still have behavior problems from time to time…" Gerald continued on still laughing and making fun of how pathetic Mordecai looked to him. "S-shut… up… about them… we… we are not ANIMALS…!" Mordecai declared as he moved weakly pulling glass shards out of his skin and clothes. "Wha…!? What's that boy!? You think you're not animals!? Bad! Bad boy! Am I going to have to put you outside!?" Gerald remarked with mocking tone as he made clicking noised with his tongue as if calling a dog over to him. Mordecai's body clinched to his words as anger bubbles up inside him until his muscled flexed tight. Gerald's words grew silent as Mordecai's body started to heal his cuts and bruises fading softly. Mordecai moved his head looking at Gerald's dumbfounded gaze making him flinch up as their eyes met. Mordecai's eyes glowed with an almost eerie sheen like that of a rabid animal. Small vibrations began to radiate from Mordecai's body as black mist emitted from his flesh engulfing his body in a foggy aura. Gerald took a little step back as Vanet and Rennae stepped in front of him acting as a shield. Gerald looked on wearily as Mordecai started to stand back up on his feet as his golden eyes remained locked on Gerald's position. The Golden eyes faded into the black smoke as it began to swirl violently until it spread apart dissipating entirely. Gerald and the twins looked around franticly trying to find where Mordecai moved to. Gerald heard a low grumble to the side of him causing him to look over in that direction. Mordecai appeared about ten feet away crouched down on all fours like some beast. The smoke surrounding Mordecai's body made it hard to make out what he was doing but his golden eyes pierced Gerald's soul making him yelp. Gerald started to run away but a soft galloping could be heard closing in behind him. Vanet and Rennae jumped in front of Mordecai trying to block him off from Gerald.

The twins moved close together moving into an embraced stance readying for Mordecai to collide into them. The black mist grew thicker as Mordecai leapt at the two arms outreached teeth glinting from the faint light of the pub. The twins attempted to grab Mordecai but somehow Mordecai shifted in the air latching his teeth into the white haired Rennae's wrist. Rennae tried to jerk it away in pain making her move away from Vanet trying to shake Mordecai off her arm. Vanet ran at Mordecai as he landed on the ground still holding Rennaes arm in his mouth drawing blood. Mordecai released his bite on Rennae as she withdrew her arm rubbing it roughly trying to relieve some of the pain. Vanet moved in but Mordecai darted away from her on her left hand side. She turned quickly but Mordecai moved onto one foot pivoting around letting his airborne leg gain momentum. Vanet was to slow as Mordecai hopped upwards to get some height as his extended leg slammed into the back of Vanet's head. The sheer force of the impact toppled Vanet over knocking her over making her dig into the ground causing her to scorpion violently. Rennae recovered from her prior ordeal regaining her stance which drawled Mordecai's attention once again. Rennae blinked as Mordecai's image blurred but as she looked back he was gone once again. Rennae felt something beneath her making her quickly look down only to show Mordecai crouched beneath her. Before she could respond Mordecai's open palm shot upwards smashing into her jaw making her eyes roll into the back of her head as she fell over.

Gerald stopped running as both girls lay motionless on the floor breathing lightly no longer able to defend him. Gerald looked over at Mordecai who now stared at Gerald with an unrelenting gaze. "C-come on Mordecai…! Heheh…! I was only kidding about before…! Sure your equal to us…! I mean!?" Gerald stumbled on his words trying to repent for what he said before hoping for remorse. Mordecai stepped forward slowly the black mist subsiding and his eyes returning to a normal soft golden green. "You really think I'll forgive you…!? For what you…!?" Mordecai looked around noticing Vanet and Rennae's bodies collapsed on the floor motionless. "What did you do to them!?" Mordecai demanded with a angered snarl making Gerald flinch hesitantly with an answer. "I-I didn't do that…! You did!" Gerald answered fearfully as Mordecai's expression went from angered to sorrowful. Mordecai turned away from Gerald moving over too Rennae who lay near him unconscious. Mordecai leaned down quickly placing his ear to her mouth as gentle inhales and warm exhales exchanged from her lips. Mordecai sighed softly and he picked her up bringing her over to Vanet placing her down carefully. Mordecai flipped Vanet's body over laying her on her back growing relieved to hear her breathe peacefully.

"I did this…!? No…! That side of me did this…!" Mordecai muttered to himself cursing and punching the floor angrily infuriated with himself. "Damn it…! Damn it…! DAMN IT!" Mordecai boomed looking upwards clinching his fists not sure of what or how everything happened so fast. Gerald noticed Vanet and Rennae's bodies starting to stir once again and Gerald's smile slowly returned. Mordecai lost in thought didn't notice as the twins eyes reopened looking at him with the same cold, lifeless expression. The two shook their heads shacking grogginess from their minds as alert consciousness reset for the two. Mordecai snapped out of it just as Vanet leapt up grabbing Mordecai firmly pushing him over. Vanet took this chance to climb on top of him pinning him down under her strength. "V-Vanet it's me! Mordecai! Don't you remember me!?" Mordecai attempted to reason with her but all that responded was aggression towards him. Rennae rolled over onto her stomach managing to get on her hands and knees trying to regain more of her senses.

"Hahaha! Look how much they hate you! Even when they are beaten down they still find the strength to fight you! How does it feel Mordecai!? Have two people you once held dear trying to kill you now!?" Gerald remarked with renewed bravery now that his pets woke back up once again. Vanet extended her hands claws stretched outwards as she struck Mordecai across the face drawing blood once again. Vanet withdrew her hand as blood dripped off of her claws onto the floor. Vanet sniffed the air then looked at her hand bringing it closer to her face smelling the blood coated claws. Her eyes rolled back a little as she inhaled the smell taking it deep into her lungs. "T-this smell…!" Vanet muttered in an almost aroused voice as Rennae crawled towards Mordecai painfully. Rennae suddenly stopped as he face came near the blood dripped on the floor from Vanet claws. Rennae stopped abruptly leaning down sniffing it eagerly until she licked it up with her tongue happily. Vanet did the same licking her claws almost joyfully until they were clean.

"What the hell's wrong with you!? Kill him already!" Gerald shouted in rage as he looked on from afar unsure of what was going on with the two so called pets. Vanet leaned down digging her nails into Mordecai's clothes breathing heavily as she lifted her head slowly looking him in the face, her eyes no longer dull and lifeless but bright and lively. Rennae lifted up quickly moving over to where Mordecai's face lay as the two girls looked him in the eyes. "This… this scent… mmm…" Vanet muttered taking in a deep breath as her eyes rolled slowly backwards as she severed the smell. "I-I know this scent…" Rennae managed to say as she breathed in heavily as well pondering where she smelled this scent before. Vanet pulled herself close to Mordecai's neck licking it intently as she snickered to herself. "Heheh, I love this smell it's so… so… inviting…" Vanet spoke giggly like a giddy school girl as she playfully bit down into Mordecai's neck making him flinch. "I… remember now… you name that is… Mordecai I think, right…?" Rennae asked weakly as she was starting to get the same look as Vanet already had.

Mordecai nodded his head in agreement making Rennae smile happily as her memory started to come back to her. "We thought you for dead… they drugged us… made us forget… made us work for them… tried to fight back… the… the… experiments… oh god… the tests…! Eh, eh… AHHHHH!" Rennae clinched up screaming once again as Vanet chomped down on Mordecai screaming as well. "You stupid bitches! How the fuck is it no matter how we beat you… torture you… experiment on you… you ALWAYS fucking fight back!?" Gerald raged as the two girls clinched on the ground in pain as the sound of electricity buzzed around them as it sparked from the nodules in the jumpsuits. Mordecai listened to Gerald go on as rage filled up inside him once again as Mordecai released Vanet's teeth from his neck drawing blood. Mordecai could see Gerald holding a small device in his hand which he assumed was what was causing the girls pain. Mordecai crawled to his feet. "Oh, what? Want to play hero Mordecai…!?" Gerald asked as Mordecai inched his way closer to him as Gerald took a step back. "Take one more fucking step and the bitches die!" Gerald warned holding out the device in his hand as he laughed in slight insanity. Mordecai stopped walking as he heard this as he could still hear the girls in pain gasping and screaming behind him.

Gerald reached into his jacket once again pulling out his gun once again still laughing at Mordecai's predicament. "I really love people like you… you play tough but when there is a choice to be made that really counts you try to please them both… but life isn't that simple… everything in life is a choice… so when you make one you had better be sure it was the right one…" Gerald laughed clicking the gun online aiming it at Mordecai who looked on angrily but at a loss as to what to do. "Anyways… you're finished…" Gerald's finger pressed the trigger launching a bullet at Mordecai who shifted just enough for it to miss him causing Gerald to flinch as Mordecai ran at him. "H-how the Fuuu… ugk!" Gerald's eyes rolled into the back of his head as glass shards exploded around the back of his head. Gerald fell over in a heap as Mordecai stopped looking confused and shocked as Nymira was standing behind him holding a broken glass bottle in her hand.

"That's for all the trouble you caused us asshole!" Nymira shouted kicking Gerald in the ribs as he was still unconscious as she ran over to Mordecai smiling with pride. Mordecai looked on dumbfounded as to what just happened not sure if you scold her for disobeying him or praise her for helping him. "Did you see me Mordecai!? You was all like Fuck you Gerald… and I was like all ninja… and Gerald was like die Mordecai… and I was like surprise BITCH!" Nymira went on giggling to herself as Mordecai's mouth was wide open still looking on as what the hell happened. Mordecai went to speak but Nymira put her hand over his mouth stopping him as she began to speak once again. "I know what you're thinking… _why did you leave the room when I said to stay inside!?..._ For one, I was worried cause you never came back, two, I thought about what you said about how I needed to toughen up… so when you didn't come back I decided to go take a look… when I saw you fighting and Gerald in the back I thought to myself… I'm gone get that son of a bitch back! After he pulled that gun on you I took that chance to make my way around behind him… I grabbed a bottle off the bar and well… you saw…" Nymira finished shrugging off what Mordecai had to say to her patting him on the shoulder and smiling at him. "Thank me later… and besides…" Nymira looked over at the two girls lying unconscious on the ground behind Mordecai. "Don't you have more important things to worry about?" Nymira implied walking off back towards the bar as her cheerful stare became gloomy with sorrow.

Mordecai walked over to where the girls lay as they still looked like they were in pain Mordecai went to pick them up but was shocked as the suits they wore still carried an electric charge. Mordecai quickly jumped up and went over to Gerald's collapsed body taking the device from his possession to look it over. The device showed a screen with what seemed to be intensity of electrocution settings and it was set to maximum. Mordecai tried to manually turn it off but the device just said access denied with everything Mordecai tried. "Damnit!" Mordecai threw it to the ground and smashed it out of anger which only seemed to make things worse as Vanet and Rennae's bodies began to convulse uncontrollably. Mordecai ran back over to them but as he tried to grab them yet again he was shocked. "What the fuck do I do… not now… after so long… being alone… nobody to care for…" Mordecai growled in anger at his inability to help the two people before him until a thought came to mind.

Mordecai quickly took Vanet's body clinching as the electricity surged from her into him but he endured it. He grabbed her suit but the collar pulling on it until it started to rip downwards he flinched as the electricity surged through her harder the more he pulled. "COME OFF!" Mordecai snarled gripping it once again and with a forceful impulse ripped it completely off of her body leaving her nude and shivering. Mordecai quickly laid Vanet back down taking Rennae this time repeating the process growling as his muscles flexed from the surge of energy radiating from her suit. Mordecai roared ripping it completely off as Rennae's convulsions came to an ease as both Rennae and Vanet slowly eased until their bodies relaxed. Mordecai took his ear placing it close to their mouths to make sure they were still breathing. "Good… good…" Mordecai said relieved as he fell back on his back sighing heavily trying to regain his composure.

Mordecai lay there still reflecting on what just happened and how out of all the years that passed by since he was little he was alone. Mordecai was twenty-eight and had been alone ever since the persecution of his people at the age of eight. Alone and hunted all his life he was forced to adapt and grow at an alarming rate relying only on himself. Mordecai lifted his head off the ground slightly to look at Vanet and Rennae's limp bodies around him to make sure he wasn't dreaming. "They… really are real… huh…?" Mordecai gave a weak smile as some noise began to stir over by where Nymira still resided as Gerald began to move once again. Mordecai's short lived moment of happiness quickly faded as anger forced its way back up inside him. Mordecai flipped over on his hands and knee forcing himself to his feet. Blood trickled from between Mordecai's lips as he wiped it with one of his hands inching towards Gerald's collapsed body. "Heheh… heh… stupid mutt… you think this means anything…? Samael isn't a patient man… and he doesn't take kindly to those who take his… property…" Gerald groaned holding his ribs and rubbing the backside of his head as Mordecai loomed over him.

Mordecai reached down grabbing Gerald by the back collar of his jacket picking him up off the ground. *cough* "So what… ya gone do…? Kill me…?" Gerald forced from his lips as Mordecai stared at him with an almost primal like gaze of a predator hunting it's pray. "From what those two told me before they blacked out… they were used as mere test subjects in all sorts of experiments… I don't know what unspeakable things your people did to them… but… I will be the first to start your peoples penance…" Mordecai growled drawing back his right fist as Gerald looked on still with a smug smile that only made Mordecai all the more angrier. Mordecai launched his fist connecting into Geralds face sending him flying backwards toppling until he crashed into an adjacent booth. Mordecai's gaze never faltered as he still made yet another advance on Gerald. "I'll make you feel a pain that nobody can even describe… and I'll watch as your body screams in agony until nothing of you is left in this world…" Mordecai held out his left hand as his fingers twitched uncontrollably as some sort of dark energy hissed from beneath skin forming into his palm. "Come to me my faithful companion… Howling Selene!" Mordecai shouted as the dark energy grew brighter materializing into an elongated staff until two large blades of reversed positions formed along each tip.

The double ended blade was massive each blade was easily around ¾ the height of Mordecai himself. The blades glowed with an eerie light as if from the moon itself as incantations exerted themselves along the staff and blades themselves. Mordecai eased himself continuing to move to where Gerald lay confused and terrified now of the sight. "You're about to find out how it feels to be eaten from the inside out… as your body slowly implodes inward on its self until you cease to exist entirely…" Mordecai threatened lifting the obscenely large weapon spinning is around as more or the dark energy from before formed along the blades edges. The weapon began to hiss and soon grew louder as if it was almost howling aloud the more the energy formed along its length. Mordecai grunted as he spun around drawing the weapon back as Gerald watched the display moving in and out of consciousness.

"AHHH! Spacial Calamity!" Mordecai shouted slashing Gerald across the chest who jumped at first but looked on as he wasn't cut at all. Nymira looked away from Issac's dead body sorrowfully turning to face Mordecai as he slashed Gerald. "W-what the fuck did you do!? Huh!?" Gerald demanded grabbing the place Mordecai had slashed him trying to figure out what he did to him. Mordecai just turned and walked away as his blade crystallized shattering in his hands as it fades to dust. "D-don't walk away from me…! You…!" Gerald attempted to move but pain shot through is chest causing him to grope it in reflex as he felt something like a wet substance making him look down slowly. Gerald looked at his hands that now had some black goopy substance coming out of the place Mordecai had hit him. "What the hell is this shit…!" Gerald shouted as more pain began to wail up inside him as it grew more and more unbearable.

The area around the wound began to convulse and vibrate as more Black liquid leaked from between it making Gerald topple under onto the floor. "N-no… stop…! It hurts…!" Gerald screamed tears welling up into his eyes as he squirmed violently trying to ease the pain. Nymira covered her mouth as tears formed in her eyes at the pain and suffering before her. She looked away as the cut expanded outwards and started to suck inwards as if being in on itself. Gerald's cries made the whole area vibrate with the sounds of pain that was being forced upon him. Gerald grabbed at the hole forming inside him but his arms began to pull into it as well as he fought to pull them back out his whole body began to contort inwards towards his chest as bones joints cracked and popped at the unnatural contortions Gerald was being forced to perform. Gerald's screaming grew silent as his pelvis forced itself up and around crushing his spine and all his bodies' functions. His legs slowly drawled into the black abyss forming inside his chest as Gerald's eyes stared at Mordecai in silence now walking away from him.

Gerald's gaze soon faltered as his eyes sucked out of his sockets into the hole below his face as the rest of his limbs and being collapsed in on itself. A light humming could be heard from the now bleeding black hole where Gerald once was. As it grew smaller and smaller until it completely closed inwards until nothing remained. Nymira looked back horrified as what she witnessed unsure of what or how it happened as she looked over to Mordecai now standing back beside Vanet and Rennae's unconscious bodies. "Nymira… open the hidden door before anyone comes to see what happened here… we have to hide these two…" Mordecai spoke deeply as he reached around Vanet and Rennae's waists picking them up and holding their limp naked bodies over each of his shoulders. Nymira nodded hesitantly running ahead of Mordecai trying to find the switch to open the door. *click* "Got it…!" Nymira said stepping to the side as the expressionless Mordecai slowly worked his way past her with both women in tow in his arms. As Mordecai passed the door Nymira soon followed after a bit uneasy and shook up from the whole ordeal. Mordecai carried the women to the back of the room where some reclining beds were placed laying them gently down as to make sure not to cause anymore pain for them.

Mordecai looked at the two unsure of how to exactly take that fact that these two girls were still alive. Mordecai knew them very well as they used to be some of his closest friends when he was a child. Unlike before both Vanet and Rennae now shared a calming air around them as they no longer had a lifeless, dead look to them. Vanet lay quietly as a few stray locks of hair moved over her face as they moved back and forth from her constant soft rhythmic breathing. She looked so peaceful as her nose would twitch every so seldom making her look like a sleeping child. Rennae unlike Vanet rolled over to her side lying atop one of her arms as if it were a pillow. Her mouth closed puckering her lips then moved to a playful smile as she yawned nuzzling her arm until she relaxed again. Mordecai took this opportunity to better assess the moment since everything was calm at the moment. To Mordecai's surprise unlike when the three were children he never would have thought they would turn out like they did. Mordecai did as a child have feelings for the two but like most his age acted it off out of embarrassment.

The two were always together regardless of where they went and Mordecai didn't know if it was because of how close the two were or if it was because they were siblings. Mordecai was always curious as to why everyone called them twins and indeed they did look identical in most aspects, but ever since childhood Vanet was always pale with black hair and Rennae was dark skinned with White hair. It used to always entice him to the point one day he just upright asked making the two laugh. "Hahahah… we don't know either… it's just the way we are!" The two answered giggling together as Mordecai found it funny that even they couldn't explain it themselves. Mordecai moved from reminiscing as his eyes rolled over their now grow bodies an awe for words. The two stood around six feet in height taller than Mordecai himself but the two shared two gorgeously crafted bodies almost as if made as a work of art. Strong defined calves, large toned thighs with wide sculpted hips and a small trim waistline but what caught Mordecai's eyes were both girls shared similar almost tattoo like designs around each girl's belly button that was in the shape of a artistic heart as well as on both hips the girls shared similar markings. Vanet's looked like a set of webbed wings outstretched over each hip as Rennae's resembled feathered wings in comparison.

Mordecai's eyes continued to sum the two sisters up as his eyes came in contact with the two's large breasts which were of substantial size in and of themselves. Easily reaching at least E-cups but due to the body proportions and build of the two fit them perfectly. Despite their breasts apparent size they remained firm and unfaltering against the weight Mordecai undoubtedly knew they contained. Both shared well built shoulders and biceps as their forearms were firm connecting to soft gentle hands with finger that contained sharp clawed nails. Mordecai caught himself gawking and quickly pulled himself away trying not to stare as the sister's nude helpless bodies. Mordecai quickly looked around until he spotted a blanket over a nearby bed taking it as he pulled it over the two's sleeping bodies. As he pulled it up the sisters rolled closer together nuzzling each other in the new found warmth as they came to relax once again. "They look so peaceful now… I'm glad…" Nymira softly spoke from across the room sitting by herself looking on from afar.

Mordecai nodded to Nymira moving away to seat himself down trying to relax, but as he did so sleep slowly started to take him over and his eyes soon after closed as he drifted into slumber. "Hehehe… hey Mordecai me and Vanet are going down to the river today… wanna go with us!?" Rennae asked bashfully looking hopefully for a yes as Mordecai just laughed shaking his head in agreement making Rennae smile with happiness. "I take it your going then!?" Vanet shouted running up smiling as she punched Mordecai in the arm making him jump back rubbing the area she hit with her fist. "Vanet!? Why are you always so rough with him, huh!?" Rennae asked crossing her arms in a disapproving manner. Vanet walked over to her sister grinning playfully as she made her way to her making Rennae ready herself. "Because it's fun to be bad… and besides you're always miss goody-goody…!" Vanet joked thumping Rennae in the nose causing her to jut her face away from her hand to rub her nose. "Don't get mad at me because you always get in trouble for not listening to mother…" Rennae retorted stomping her foot then pushing Vanet back in protest to her earlier discretion towards her.

"What was that…!? Alright bring it on!" Vanet shouted tackling Rennae knocking her down as the two began to fight with each other on the ground. Mordecai was about to move over to the two to try and brake them up but decided it was quite humorous and left the two alone. The two tussled but rather then out of anger they were laughing and talking remarks to each other playfully. Mordecai's village was rather small and secluded from everyone else with stone building and wooden market venders. His village was surrounded by forest that not only provided shelter but food as well to his people. Mordecai's planet was known for its eternal twilight as there was no daylight at any given point. The light of the planet was given from the moons around the planet itself as light reflected off of them giving everything a dim glow like that of a streetlight. Because of this Mordecai's people developed strong vision for night which aided in hunting and gathering food. Other villagers joked and laughed happily as the sister's continued to fight and brawl rolling on the ground.

"Those two are at it again… sigh, when will they learn to act their age…?" On villager commented in disappointment looking on as the two started to grapple each other in strange positions. "Hahah! Let the kids be! They'll only get one childhood and a little playful physical confrontation never hurt anybody!" Another villager remarked laughing as he watched on as Vanet and Rennae continued to fight furiously. Mordecai began to laugh as well until a loud rumbling began to cause the ground to shake and vibrate. It was soft as first but slowly started to grow in intensity causing the sisters to stop their fight to look and listen. Everyone in town halted what they were doing as a loud yelling erupted from the edge of the village. One of the village's foragers rushed into the village square shouting and ranting as a small beam of light shot from between the trees hitting the villager in the back of the head. He fell to the ground still and motionless as the other villagers looked on in both fear and confusion. The rumbling increased as droves of people from the city of Brackenridge from the other side of the forest. Flames erupted from the trees setting everything ablaze as gunfire rang out among the trees as villagers' screams and shouts quickly grew silent.

Mordecai rushed over the Vanet and Rennae helping them to their feet as everyone around them tried to run only to be gunned down at every attempt. "W-why are the Bihew's doing this…!? We had a truce!" Rennae shouted as one villager after another dropped to the ground in a hail of gunfire around them. One villager attempted to fight back but was set ablaze as one Bihew carrying a flame thrower was he was setting the wooden venders into flames. The three children looked on helpless as the Bihew's worked a beeline straight towards them. "W-we have to run or…! Gasp!" Vanet stopped mid sentence as some Bihew soldiers noticed the three huddled on the ground in fear. "What da we have here…!? Ya shouldn't be out all alone ya know…?" One soldier joked pointing his gun at Vanet as two other did the same to Rennae and Mordecai. The three closed their eyes hoping it was all just a bad dream as fear and anxiety rushed over them. The three awaited the inevitable but it never happened as one of the soldiers gasped aloud in pain as the other two shouted in protest to the first. Mordecai opened his eyes slowly as two figure stood in front of the three children huddled up the ground.

"Get up son! I didn't raise any coward and I don't intend to anytime soon!" A heavy voice boomed through the chaos as Mordecai looked up to see his father looking back at him. He was a beast of a man muscled and stern but not to the point of looking like a slab of meat. He had long shaggy brown hair and a gruff cut beard as his right eye was covered in an eye patch. He had a square jaw with blazing gold eyes and wore full length armored pauldrons on each arm covering his massive shoulders, biceps and forearms. He bared no chest or stomach coverings as his body was ravaged in scars and cuts all over. His waist was wrapped in an armored tasset as his legs wore cloth leggings and armored boots. The man wielded a massive Halberd that's blade resided inside the first soldiers' body as Mordecai looked on. "Get up girls! I won't dare allow any of my children to cower to any Bihew scum!" The sisters quickly looked up as a blinding fast figure whizzed over two the two left over soldiers lopping both their heads clean off in a geyser of blood. The figure moved to Mordecai's father's side coming into vision as the figure slowed down. It was a woman of great stature and the mother of both twins as she looked back at the two girls angrily. "Arise my daughters and make you way away from here now!" The woman was beautiful with long flowing black hair that faded into white throughout its length. She had two piercing eyes of apposing colors one was blue and the other was purple giving them a striking oddness. She was lean and fit wearing a cloth top wrapped around her back and her breasts. She had armored bangles and tribal markings around her biceps. She wore a double sided calve length loincloth with cloth foot wraps only covering the curve of her foot leaving the heel and padded forefoot. She wielded two thick daggers curved for slicing and piercing as a huge longbow rested over her back with a quiver full of arrows. "All of you get up and make your way out of the village! I know not why the Bihews violate the pact but I won't sit idly by as my people are slaughtered!" Mordecai's father boomed urging the three to run away out of love and fear for his people. Mordecai nodded helping Vanet and Rennae to their feet nodding to his father in agreement. "Keep my daughter's safe Mordecai…" Vanet and Rennae's mother spoke softly as the three began to run in the opposite direction of the fighting.

"You think those three will be ok?" The twins mother asked sadly looking over to Mordecai's father who gave a hearty smile followed by a loud chuckle. "Bwahahah! Who's children do you think those kids belong too hmm!?" Mordecai's father asked laughing returning his gaze to the battle at hand as more soldiers moved in on the twos position. "I suppose your right…" Spoke the girl's mother closing her eyes while whispering a spall prayer to ease herself from bad thoughts invading her mind. "RAWHHHHH! I BALDRIC CHIEF OF THIS VILLAGE CHALLENGE YOU! COWARDS OF BRACKENRIDGE… COME FORTH AND FEEL THE POWER THAT IS THAT OF THE LEADER OF THE LYCANTIANS!" Baldric boomed drawing everyone soldier in the areas attention as he laughed aloud examining the competition. "You always did have a way with overly dramatizing everything… heh… at least you have the ability to back it up… I suppose…" The twin's mother playfully commented making Baldric look over to her questionably then grin. "Oh come now Zofia… loosen up for once… your always so tense… feels good to let loose once in a while… heheh!" Baldric remarked making Zofia close her eyes with a somewhat annoyed face until she gave a slight smirk.

As the two were talking one soldier took the opportunity to catch the two unawares as more moved in slowly behind. "Die beast!" the soldier leapt towards Baldric who didn't even bother looking towards him as the soldiers extended blade whizzed towards Baldric. Baldric caught the blade mid swing in his hand drawing blood as the soldier looked on confused and now intimidated. "If you going to use a weapon… AT LEAST HAVE THE SKILL TOP USE IT!" Baldric shouted gripping the blade and with a snap of the wrist broke it in two making the soldier jump back in amazement. Zofia watched as a hint of anger rushed over her as she jumped in front of Baldric slamming a foot into the ground. "ANY WHO DARE ATTACK OUR CHIEF SHALL FACE ME! ZOFIA HEAD HUNTRESS OF THE LYCANTIAN PEOPLE!" Zofia roared into the air drawing her blades making the soldiers advance back down at the angry she-wolf. "What are you doing you fucking idiots!? It's only two stray dogs… KILL THEM!" a voice rose out among the fighting and every soldier turned to the origin of its arrival. "S-sorry… Lord Samael! It's just…!" The soldier silenced as Samael stepped out among the crowd facing Baldric and Zofia who looked at Samael in disgust.

"Well… well… well… we finally meet… Beast King Baldric and Fanged Enchantress Zofia… I always heard you were a rather intimidating pair… now I see why…" Samael stated crossing his arms with a vindictive smile glowing over his face. "Why have you come to the field of battle… a coward such as yourself never goes to the front lines!?" Baldric shouted looking on not sure if to make fun of or worry about Samael's arrival. "Oh I'm no coward to any sense of the word… I'm just cunning as to how I go about things…" *click* Samael snapped his fingers as three guards stepped out from the group dragging three children in tow along the ground fighting to get away. *gasp* Both Baldric and Zofia gasped as the children came into view and both parents domineers grew heavy with anger and distress. "I think you might know these three?" Samael stated laughing as the three children were dragged along on a leash like dogs.

"YOU SPINELESS COWARD!" Baldric roared in anger as his blood began to boil at the cowardice Samael's appearance. "Father!? I tried but…!" Mordecai shouted as he was drug along the ground trying to keep his balance from being pulled over. "I said shut the fuck up brat!" Ordered one soldier snatching Mordecai along by a rope until he kicked him in the face bringing silence to the stunned child. Mordecai hit the ground hard blood now running from his nose and mouth as his vision blurred in and out from the blow he received. "Why you!?" Baldric growled as he started to rush at the crowd until Zofia blocked his path stopping him. "Zofia you!?" Baldric looked down at her infuriated as she shook her head in disapproval looking back at him in protest. "Now's not the time to be reckless this is our children on the line after all…" Zofie reminded Baldric who stepped back from her words until he closed his eyes nodding to her words. "So what do you want Samael…? I know you have something planned…? Otherwise you wouldn't have bothered to come here yourself…" Zofia stated looking directly at Samael who returned her gaze with a maniacal expression.

"Oh my dear enchantress… as sharp as ever I see… well I have come here for something today but it's all up to you and the beast behind you how it will play out…" Samael answered crossing his arms giving a light chuckle as he began to speak once again. "What I have come for today is to quell this annoying existence your people plague us with… now before you say it… Yes, we did find this planet after you were here before us… but, the fact of the matter is in this day and time only power runs the galaxy and you just have no place here… truth be told… your kind is like dirt beneath my boots that I just wipe off and forget… however, I am willing to compromise depending on the order at hand… so here is my proposal… I will let your useless children go… IF! You trade your lives for theirs… take it and they live don't and you all die… how's that sound to you hmm?" Samael proposed opening his arms bowing towards Baldric and Zofia awaiting the answer he already knew. "…You're a monster… you call use beasts… and yet… and yet…" Zofia's eyes began to water as she dropped her daggers to cup her face as tears started to drop into her hands. "What the fuck kind of twisted games do you play… your asking parents if they're lives are more wanted then the ones they created… as if it's a fucking choice you sick twisted coward!" Zofia fell to her knees falling to the ground bursting into tears caused by the love for her children. Baldric's face grew distraught as he withdrew his halberd trusting it into the ground to relinquish his grip upon it. "I don't have much to say as my life has been well lived… and if my life can be traded to allow my son and his two closest friends to live… then as chieftain of my people it is my duty as leader… and a father to do everything in my power… to assure the next generation can see a brighter day tomorrow…" Baldric leaned down wrapping his arms around Zofia forcing her off the ground as he picked her up. Zofia removed her hands from her face as Baldric whipped the tears away from her sorrowful eyes. "No tears… it is for our children… our kind do not look towards death with fear… but release…" Baldric spoke firmly as he carried Zofia with him towards Samael's battalion as weapons readied over them. "Stay strong… the lot of you… remember… we will always watch over you… in this life and the next…" Baldric boldly remarked making Samael burst into laughter as he readied the signal to fire.

"NOOOO!" The three children cried out as a hail of gunfire drowned out their beckoning cries forcing them to only watch. Baldric took the brunt of the assault as bullets pelted his body repeatedly; however he stood steadfast guarding Zofia from the oncoming barrage. Baldric's body leaked blood all over with his body became filled with holes as Zofia looked on tears reforming around her eyes. Samael raised his hand once again halting the attack as the village became a standstill. "I always heard the mighty "King Beast" was a terrifying creature of immeasurable ability and power but you sir, have truly exceeded my idea about this matter. Not only did you just withstand a barrage from a whole platoon but are still standing afterwards." Samael clapped teasingly still with a demented grin over his face as he continued to watch the pain and suffering around him. "YOU CAN'T GO DOWN LIKE THIS! MOTHER DIDN'T AND NEITHER SHOULD YOU!" Mordecai shouted trying to fight his restraints forcing a soldier to hit him with the butt of his rifle silencing him once again.

"Heh… heh… heh…" Baldric closed his eyes as he took in what his son's words, causing him to become conflicted the both the responsibility of a parent and the role of a father. "MOTHER! THIS ISN'T LIKE YOU AT ALL! DON'T THROW YOUR LIVES AWAY TRYING TO BE NOBLE!" Rennae demanded causing more commotion as the same guard that hit Mordecai smacked Rennae in the face. "SCREW THESE BASTARDS! MOM FORGET ABOUT US AND SHOW THEM WHAT THE TRUE POWER OF THE LYCANTIAN PEOPLE ARE!" Vanet boomed as something hard hit her in the back of the head dazing her heavily. "Hic… hic… I-I…" Zofia's expression resembled that of Baldric becoming conflicted by their convictions as well as their children's. Zofia pushed away from Baldric making him release her as she landed on her feet whipping her tears away. "I'm at a loss as to what is right and wrong at this point… I want to protect my children and yet… they wish to protect me…" Zofia looked down at her feet as her toes dug into the soft soil beneath her thinking of which path to take. "Heheh… My son is right… I can't be a father if I die and yet… I can't protect him if I don't at least try…" Baldric weakly shivered as pain coursed throughout his body as he drew the energy to steady his stance.

"Still willing to fight back I see… very well then…" Samael's words faded away as he noticed commotion around both Baldric and Zofia that intrigued him. Baldric's body flexed as if it were going into convulsions forcing him to fall to his knees. Baldric roared as if he was some kind of beast making the soldier take a step back out of fear of the unknown. Baldric's hands cracked and snapped growing larger as long claws replaced his nails. Fur began to cover his entire body is his size grew substantially to almost ten feet in height. Baldric's legs snapped in reverse becoming double jointed like that of a dog as his face grew outward growing a snout as his teeth grew long and sharp about the size of small daggers. The soldiers backed up even more as an electrified aura filled the air making everyone hair stand stiff. Baldric's wounds stopped bleeding as the wounds quickly closed all over him. Baldric's convulsing eased as everyone looked on with fear and amazement of the spectacle. "Let the games began, huh…?" Zofia asked Baldric whose new appearance looked over to her nodding with a snarl causing her to smile also.

"Do not falter you cowards! They are nothing more than beasts and such shall be treated as so. Ready weapons and prepare to drop them like the beasts they are!" Samael raised his hand once again as his men steadied their footing, readying Baldric and Zofia in the sights once again. Baldric's now hulking frame crouched down snarling angrily as he awaited the forthcoming hail of gunfire to unload on him once again. Zofia Reached over her shoulder pulling her massive great bow off of its clasp as she readied it in place in front of her. The bow was a good eight feet long but oddly it bare no drawstring in order to pull arrows back for launching. "Ready, aim… FIRE!" Samael shouted as crack after crack of ammunition rang out from the battalion of weapons towards the two Lycantian's before them. Baldric flexed darting to the side as bullets hissed by his body barely missing him; he started to gallop on all fours like that of an animal.

Zofia spun her bow around her body as if she was in some sort of seductive dance as a faint field of light engulfed her body. Bullets pelted the lights field but ricocheted off causing her no harm from the bombardment. Baldric's trail zigzagged closer and closer to the crowd of troops who's aim began to shift out of fear of the oncoming beast.


End file.
